I Always Win
by End Transmission
Summary: All Xigbar wanted was for someone to be proud of him, and that someone was Luxord. But how do you feel pride when you just don't have feelings? The answer...well, you'll just have to read to see. Oneshot, YAOI, LuxordXigbar


**Ah, two stories, all withen a couple of days, quiet possibly in one night, if I actually get this done...yeah, anyways. Yet another Yaoi story...I suppose you could call it a crack pairing. I said I would possibly attempt it though...in my profile...so here I am. Oh, I suppose your wondering what it is, right? Well, my friends, it is..dundundun...Luxord/Xigbar! -grins- Oh yeah. Emm...don't know how many people have ever attempted this, but I haven't seen much of it. What could it be called? Hm..Luxbar! Yeah! Anyways, enjoy! Oh, by the way, this is just a one-shot, so yeah...**

* * *

The small, moving targets could hardly be seen through an eye as sharp as a cats, and yet, they were simple to spot for the Freeshooter. Often enough, he practiced on even smaller targets, ones that were simply ripped to shreds by the crystal bullets, rather then shattered. However, today, he had somewhat of an audience, and he planned to amaze the blond sitting behind him. He was hoping for some sort of reaction from the Gambler, and kept glancing back at him between shots. Luxord was good at keeping his face straight, and it was seriously starting to bug Xigbar. If only he could see past the poker-faced man, to see what he truley thought! Curse that ability born only to true gamblers! Xigbar finally gave up, knowing that he would be able to see nothing in the other man's face, and would have to plain out ask.

"Well, Luxord, what do you think?" He asked, looking at the other man with his good eye while firing a shot at the target. The unmistakable _twing _of the small, metal disk he had placed as his bullseye told him he had hit his mark. The blond simply shrugged, and with a small, laughing spark to his eyes, said, "Not bad, Freeshooter." Xigbar had to stop himself from gauking at the slightly younger man, and settled for crossing his arms defiantly. "Not bad? Is that it?" He asked, and he cringed inwardly at the pathetic, hurt sound that came unbidden in his words. He hoped the other hadn't noticed it, but the slight tilt of the younger's eyebrows expressed his own surprise. "Xigbar...you know your good, why do you need someone else to tell you so?" Luxord asked, that very surprise sounding in his voice.

At this, Xigbar paused as a billion thoughts ran through his head. For some reason that even he had yet to understand, he just _did. _He needed somebody to just...tell him he was good at what he did. That he had true talent. He wanted to feel...accomplished. But how was it possible? They couldn't feel _pride. _So how could he feel like someone was finally just proud of what he could do? Even if someone _pretended _to show pride...he could never belive it. So, while it seemed like it took moments for all of this to pass through his head, it took only mere seconds. Then, he returned the emotionless mask to his face, and shrugged. "Your right, I am good. I don't need anybody to tell me so. I was just trying to entertain ya, kid." He said, indifference once again filling that place where emotions were told to run rampant...in the hearts of humans, anyways, but that place was empty for him, for all of the Nobodies.

"Whatever, old man. Guess I'll be off then. If you want to take me on later, I've got the cards." Luxord replied, just as indifferently, flipping his hand out as a few cards cascaded around it, before dissapering into nothingness. "Right, you wont win this time!" Xigbar said, a fake grin crossing his face. Luxord looked back at him as he left, and an odd spark ran through his eyes. "Xigbar...I always win." He said, and then he was gone.

Something told Xigbar that there was more to what Luxord had said then what he was grasping.

* * *

"Number II, I have a job for you." Xigbar's head snapped upwards, and he looked at the Superior through that one, unmarred eye. "You can call me Xigbar, sir." He said, his cheekyness earning him a sharp, cold look from the eldest of the Organization. "Or...not." He said quickly, sighing softly as he looked away. "And what can I do for you, _sir?_" He stressed the last word, not caring what happened. Xemnas didn't take the bait, and simply continued. "The keyblade wielder will be here at any time...we must slow him down, we are not ready to take him on just yet. Do not kill him, simply slow him down at any cost." And with that, he was gone. Xigbar stared at where the elder had been, and performed a mocking salute. "Yes sir." He muttered, before standing up from his small table. As he walked away, wrapping the standard black cloak around him, the bottle he had been holding fell from the table, and smashed into peices on the ground.

These feelings of self-pity and downright depression were very new to him. Usually he was fairly upbeat. Sure, he was nothing compared to Demyx, or even to Axel, but he wasn't so quiet either. Nothing like Zexion, or Roxas. But now...he was right in their ranks. Why? In truth, it had all started before that night with Luxord, where he had wanted just a word of praise from the younger Nobody, and had recieved none. That was the odd thing, he didn't care what anybody else thought, it had just been Luxord.

The castle he walked through slowly dwindled to only a few more floors. Soon it would be completly dark, at which point he would leave through teleportation. As he walked through Proof Of Existance, a sudden rush of regret flew through him. The place was properly named, since once they passed on, it would truley be the only thing that would prove that any of them ever existed. Angrily, he kicked a small rock towards the wall, and smiled grimly as it struck its target with a loud ring. Could they even call what they experianced every day...life? Could it really be a life if you had nothing to live for? If you couldn't experiance those things he could remember, those feelings? Braig had feelings, and Xigbar could remember them. But he couldn't truley feel them. Remembering them was simply so they could pretend to feel, to trick people.

So, was that what he felt now? Was it just a shadow of affection, and not the real thing? It angered him, not knowing. More then he had ever been angered before. Here he was, possibly going to his very death, and even now those shadow-feelings showed their ugly heads. And it was even more angering that he felt those feelings towards none other then Luxord, even though he knew the other Nobody wouldn't be feeling anything of the sort. Xigbar was being stupid, and he knew it. Or at least, he thought he knew it.

His hand was on the door handle that led from the small room, when he heard a small noise behind him. The shooters immediately appeared in his hands, and he spun around, narrowing his eyes. He hadn't needed to freak, it was only Luxord, but as soon as he realized who it was, Xigbar turned back toward the door. "Hello Luxord." He said quietly, wondering what the younger Nobody wanted. Luxord didn't reply, but Xigbar heard him come closer. This caused the older to glance once again at the blond, eyes narrowed slightly. What was Luxord up to? "Can I help you, Luxord?" He asked, finding his voice lowering even more. Luxord nodded slightly, and for once, there was no grin on his face. Only a look of pure determination, and Xigbar found the look...appealing, if a bit frightening. Xigbar turned completely to the other, and crossed his arms. "Well, what do you need?" He asked, fighting to keep his voice calm, although he could almost feel his non-exsistant heart beating wildly. For the first time since he had first appeared, Luxord looked uncertain, and even shuffled his feet a bit.

"I wanted you to know, Xigbar...that your shooting is quite...impressive." Luxord said, forcing his voice to go slow. Xigbar stared at Luxord, and quickly brushed a hand though his own hair, trying to hide the sudden redness that had covered his face. "I appreciate that." He said softly, and he found that he truley meant it. "Xigbar...I think..I mean...when you get back, can we...talk?" Were Luxord's next words. Xigbar stared at him, and suddenly turned his head away. "Sure thing kid, as soon as I get back from my job." He replied, nodding his head slightly before looking back up at the blond. "And what exactly do you want to talk about?" He asked, curiousity filling his one good eye. Luxord seemed to blush slightly, which was quite out of character for him, and shuffled slightly closer to Xigbar.

Before Xigbar knew what was happening, their lips had met. He stiffened, his eye widening. He wasn't sure exactly what to do, but he found himself leaning into the kiss, participating in it. As Luxord pulled away, Xigbar found himself wishing he would come closer again, that they could kiss again. But he didn't say this out loud, and let the younger Nobody move away. Luxord looked over Xigbar's face once, before turning away. "That." He said simply, answering Xigbar's question from earlier. And then, he was gone.

Xigbar found himself smiling as he walked from the room, and found that he was once again happy-go-lucky Xigbar, and no longer the depressed self he had been. Everything had turned out perfect, he thought. Maybe being a Nobody wasn't so bad after all. Deciding that at the time, he could beat anybody, Xigbar went to finish his job...

_And Never did come back._

**

* * *

**

**Alright, let me know what you thought, ok? Kinda short, I know, but one-shots usually are, and I THINK it was longer then the last one I wrote, if only a bit longer. I hope you guys enjoyed it! No flames, please, but constructive critisism is alright. R&R! Bye! Oh, by the way, I know the ending is used in a lot of fanfictions, but really, that would be what really happened, right? We all know Xigbar gets his butt kicked by Sora. -laughs-**


End file.
